


Colors

by cess728



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, Emotional, F/M, First Meetings, Flowers, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cess728/pseuds/cess728
Summary: An alternate universe wherein everything is monochrome not until they meet the one.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Colors

  
They said flowers are beautiful. Their colors are just so wonderful to look at. The colorful flowers give joy and peace of mind to anyone but not for everyone. In this world where everything is monochrome not until they meet  _ the one _ . Just one eye contact and the world will seem like a kaleidoscope.    
  
Despite not seeing the flowers’ colors, Hitoka Yachi opened a flower shop. Every time she opens her shop, it always reminds her of her past.    
_  
_ _ “Hitoka, why do you like flowers so much?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Hitoka, you can’t even see the colors, why bother liking it?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Hitoka, flowers aren’t that nice.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Hitoka, those flowers you say are just a bunch of plants.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ She sighed.  _ _  
_   
_ ‘When will they realize a flower’s worth?’ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ ‘I’ll make them realize it then’ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ She thought. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath. inhale, exhale. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Because, flowers are so beautiful. I may not be able to see the colors but the winds were able to show me their colors through their scents. I love how each of them smelled differently. The variation of the fragrances that I smell just felt so nice. Don’t worry, I hope too I can see their colors someday. I’ll be the happiest person ever if that happened. But for now, it’s their scents that made me love them so much.” She smiled after ending her statement.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Yachi’s friends remain speechless. They did not mean bad, they were just concerned for their friend that maybe someday, this burning passion about flowers will burn out soon. But after hearing her explanation, these girls accepted her decision and thought that ‘yeah, I guess we didn’t have to worry.’  _   
  
  
“Ahhh, that memory again. It’s still fresh in mind.” Yachi said as she smiled at the thought of her defending her love for flowers.    
  
She just loves flowers very much. She knew every flowers’ names at a young age. Edelweiss, Rose, Lily, Carnation, Tulip, Orchid, Chrysanthemum - name it, she knows it. Not to mention she also memorized not even the flowers’ appearances and textures but also each and every unique fragrance it gives off. Everyday she watered each of them and enjoyed the aroma that lingers in her flower shop. Oh how much she loves flowers so much.    
  
One day, while Yachi was watering her plants, she saw a guy arguing on the phone. For her, the guy looked decent yet he looked like a soft baby. She giggled at the thought then later on went inside her store. 

  
“What do you mean, Suga-senpai?!”   
  
_ “I said, can you pick up the bouquet I ordered at that flower shop? Pretty pleaseeee?” _ _  
_ _  
_ “What is this for? And why can’t you pick it up?”   
  
_ “Please? It’s for Kiyoko!! I’m with her now, but I want to surprise her!” _ _  
_ _  
_ “Are you going to propose or something?”   
  
_ “Ye--yeah… actually yes. Later. So I need the flowers. But I can’t go pick it up now since I’m with her now. I am afraid the flowers will wither.” _ _  
_ _  
_ “Alright alright, you owe me food later. What’s the shop name?”   
  


_ “ **Compassion Flower Shop**. Just say my name and the owner knows it already.” _ _  
_ _  
_ “Okay, I get it. Haha, are you a regular there?”   
  
_ “Kinda. Just say my na---Love? Let’s go?-- alright just a sec!--- So yeah, please Yams, I’m begging you!” _ _  
_ _  
_ “Fine fine! Just send me the details later.” _  
_ _  
_ After a long discussion, the guy looked around and saw the flower shop Sugawara mentioned.    
  
_ ‘I don’t even know the colors so how can he [sugawara] do this to me?’  _

_ ‘Arghh Suga-senpai sometimes I hate you.’ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ ‘But well, flowers are all beautiful and smells nice so I guess I’ll just enjoy the shop’s scent’ _

The guy thought. Actually nervous, thinking that he, Tadashi Yamaguchi, still can’t see colors. So how will he know that the bouquet he’ll pick up is the best? Of course, he wanted his friend and his girlfriend to be happy yet he’s so anxious.    
  
Setting aside his nervousness, his mood quickly changed when he entered the said flower shop. The aura was so light, so peaceful, so warm, so fragrant enough to forget his intentions at this shop.    
  
“Welcome to Compassion Flower! Choose anything you want!” Yachi said not looking directly at the guy because she was so busy cutting stems of some of her plants.    
  
Yamaguchi looked at the girl sitting by the window.    
  
‘ _ She’s beautiful.’ _

The ray of light that passed through the window pane made the blonde girl's feature clearer to the freckled boy's eyes. This made him stare at her for a few more seconds.

_ 'Wait.. she'll think I'm a creep.. come on Yams say something" _

"A-ahmm, I'm here to pick up Koushi Sugawara's order. He said it was a bouquet. I'm just not sure what kind of flowers he ordered."

"Oh! wait for a while!" 

She immediately went towards a room without looking at the guy. Yachi was excited to give the bouquet since Koushi said he was going to propose to his girlfriend so she put an effort to make the bouquet as beautiful as possible. 

She went to the counter and grabbed a small receipt stating it was already picked up and asked for his signature. 

"Please sign here. Aaaand here's the bouquet Sir! I hope Mr. Koushi and his girlfriend will like it. He's a regular customer here so he tells me his love stories sometimes." Yachi smiled, giving the bouquet to the guy. 

He signed the moment she said to signed. Then he looked up at her and met each other's eyes. For them, each other's eyes is more like a treasure. This one look made everything around them clearer, everything is sparkling. At the moment Yamaguchi, he was stunned. He saw a beautiful lady with a beautiful smile. 

_ 'She's really beautiful.' _

"Oh. Yeah, it's for his girlfriend. Thank you." 

"Thank you too! Come back again!"

There, Yamaguchi carried the flowers, opened the door, the wind chime played a soft sound and he left. 

Yachi went back to her seat earlier and continued cutting the stems. As she cut the stems, the image of that previous customer she had popped in her mind, making the blonde girl smile. She looked through the window pane, looked up at the sky, her eyes widened at the sight of a white thin feather-like clouds in the blue skies.    
  
_ ‘Wait....’ _

_  
_ _ ‘What am I seeing?’ _

_  
_ _  
_ _ ‘What is this?’ _

_  
_ _  
_ _ ‘Oh my god.’ _

_  
_ _  
_ Yachi dropped her scissors. She turned around to see her beautiful flowers. The corner of her eyes started to form something… ah, tears. Yachi saw everything.  _ Every color, every hue _ , she saw it. 

  
The girl slowly walked at her flowers, sobbing. She couldn’t believe that this day, this most significant day will come. There, she saw the flowers she admired ever since she was young. There, she saw the flowers whose names she memorized. There, she saw the flowers which she knew by her touch. There, she saw the flowers that gave her sense of inspiration in her life. There, she saw the flowers, the same flowers that she knew by heart the scent it gives, sparkling before her eyes as she witnessed the change of her monochromatic world to a world full of  _ colors.  _   
  
The door suddenly opened, the wind chimes rang.    
  
There, Yachi saw a guy, breathless due to running. His other hand held a familiar bouquet of flowers while his other hand rested on the door knob. His head was like he was bowing to her. 

_'He did came back.'_

Yamaguchi slowly raised his head, with tears also in his eyes, staring at  _ her. _   
  
“You,” he said with a shaking voice.    
  
“You,” she said, her face still tainted with her own tears.   
  
**“You brought** **_colors_ ** **to my world.”** These words were spoken by them, together. 

  
  
As if on cue, they opened both of their arms wide, and ran to each other. Embraces and just soft sobs were the only thing that can be heard in the flower shop. All emotions were pouring out.

  
They longed for it. They longed for someone to make their  _ worlds _ colorful. The colorful surroundings, the fragrance of the flowers, the person in front of them - everything, these things made their hearts leap for joy. 

  
And yes, today, finally, they met  _ the one.  _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing this, I didn't think of any name for the flower shop. BUT *CRIES* I LOOKED UP YACHI HITOKA'S NAME AND IT SAID 
> 
> Nomenclature:  
> Hitoka (仁花) - Compassion Flower  
> Yachi (谷地) - Marshland
> 
> WAAAAHHHH *CRIES HARDER*
> 
> ps. Thanks to Hozumi for the "color au" idea! credits to him!


End file.
